Leah's Happily Ever After
by Deaana
Summary: Leah finally finds love, she tries to fight it but finds she's willing to fight to keep it. Leah PoV
1. Chapter 1: Just Run

Leah's Happily Ever After

by Deaana (deaana . livejournal . com)

It really annoyed me at the ending of Breaking Dawn when everybody had a happily ever after except Leah, and I know she had a happy ending, we just didn't read about it, it was overshadowed by the rest of the events. So, here it is.

**Title:** Leah's Happily Ever After

**Author:** deaana

**Characters/Pairing:** Leah/Nahuel, all others canon

**Rating: ** M

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to Breaking Dawn

**Summary: **Leah finds love, she tries to fight it, but finds she's willing to fight to keep it. (Leah PoV)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its related stuff belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. Leah and all assorted characters are not mine, but I'll put them back when I'm done.

__________________________________________________

Chapter 1

I did the only thing I could do, the only thing I was really good at, I ran.

The events of the day seemed to replay like a bad dream...waking up, knowing it would be my last day alive, and seeing the faces of my alpha, Jacob, my brother, Seth, and even Embry and Quil, all grim and determined, our thoughts all snarled with tension, but joined in purpose. Today we would stand _with _the Cullens to face the Volturi. I had tried to argue with Jacob, to get Seth to sit out, Jake had nodded understanding but he refused. I really couldn't be mad at _him _though, since Seth also refused. He was jazzed about the fight. I sighed. Typical.

_It would have been great! _ Seth's thoughts suddenly interrupted my own and I growled my frustration.

_Get lost._ I thought, thinking in the back of my mind how close I'd come to losing everything today. Vaguely, I could hear Jacob's thoughts, thinking of Nessie, again, as if his thoughts were ever far from her. I groaned to myself and pushed harder on the ground, the trees flying by in a semi blur as I shot through the forest.

The 'almost fight' had been taxing on my nerves, I'd been chosen to be one of the key players by Jacob and Sam, who had set the plan up, the plan to surround the Cullens in a half circle of protection, the two packs dispersed among them. My job was to be a distraction. I was the bait, meant to lay limp in a vampire's jaws so the others could tear them apart. A sacrifice. But they weren't sadistic, no, they were planning on using my abilities...or rather, the abilities they'd assumed I had.

Ever since we'd become _shapeshifters _ we'd assumed a certain amount of truth to the old legends, poking them and analyzing them for tactical advantages and clues, how to get better at killing the vampires. We'd become quite good at it. The one story that stood out to me, for obvious reasons, was the one story about the female werewolf. Yeah. That legend was assumed to be false, too, until I joined the pack, then suddenly, it was important.

The story, I could almost remember the exact wording, told of a female werewolf attacked by a vampire while she'd been hunting in the woods alone. He'd bitten her but she'd turned on him, sliced him with her teeth, separated his head and carried it back. Wounded but alive, she'd called her pack and they'd converged and burned the body and head separately to ashes. The werewolf lived with no ill effects. She was immune to vampire venom, it was assumed, because she was female. All the male werewolves who'd been bitten had died, horribly, and painfully. They don't say what happened to her after that, and that was the only story about it, so I had my doubts on how truthful it really was.

The pack, however, did not. I was to be used in the plan as if it were true, and I would do my part to the best of my ability. It should have bothered me that they were sending me to die, but it did not. I had lost my dad, my fiancee, even my alpha, Jacob was much more concerned with Nessie and the Cullens now than he was with me.

_Now that's not fair..._ Jacob's thoughts interrupted mine.

_Don't you have babysitting to get back to? a vampire to guard? something?_

A brief chuckle went across the connection to me and I felt his 'voice' fade out as Jacob phased back to human. Now if only Seth would phase...

_Okay, okay..._Seth's voice echoed and I felt him phase out, too. Ahhh. Blessed silence. The trees were thinning as I ran, I was getting near the coast. My thoughts drifted back into memories.

The battle would have been fine, I knew it, but still, seeing Aro and the rest of the Volturi there had given me shivers of fear, not for me, but for Seth and especially Jake, for him to be so close to them!

We all heard the words exchanged, even if one of us had not been right there, our hearing was so tuned and our attention so focused, we heard the words as they said them, the threats, the death of Iriana. Sam and Jake, ever the leaders, had held us back, keeping our thoughts in check, our minds focused. I was doing great until Alice and Jasper showed up with their friends. Nahuel and Huilen had surprised us all, especially me.

I felt a jolt go through me as soon as Nahuel stepped into the clearing, my mind suddenly racing as I stared at him, taking in the ripple of his muscles, the warm teak color of his skin. I was fascinated. I think I took a step toward him and was embarrassed when Seth growled through the mind link for me to pay attention. With some difficulty I focused on the situation and got back into position, but I couldn't help staring at him.

For his part, he didn't see me, or even look at the wolves, his attention was on Edward and Bella and the Volturi, and for that I couldn't blame him.

After the situation was defused, the Volturi had fled, and everyone relaxed. Some of the vampires left immediately, but others started the trek back to the Cullen house, most of the wolves heading back to La Push. I followed behind the Cullens who were all touching Alice and Jasper, and smiles at Nahuel and Huilen, while they talked, rehashing the events that had occurred. I followed, too, watching Nahuel, watching the way his braid swung as he turned his head this way and that, responding to the vampires questions. I found myself staring at the curve of his jaw, thinking of how sexy it was.

As the thought occurred to me, I saw Edward turn toward him and roll his eyes. I made a face at him, which was hard since I was still in wolf form, but continued following. As the house came into view it occurred to me that I needed to meet Nahuel, see him, let him see me, the real me, not this wolf. He hadn't even looked at me yet, I knew, because I had been watching him from the moment he arrived. I thought about my ratty sweats waiting for me near the Cullen house and groaned internally. I hadn't showered in days, my hair would be a mess...it would be a disaster.

Edward eyed me briefly, then I heard him say to Nahuel, "Would you stay for a few days? I know a lot of the wolves haven't met you yet, and we'd certainly like to know more about your life."

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I waited for a response. "It would be my pleasure."

I seemed to melt at the words and just stared, still following, but just unable to get my brain to function.

"Maybe we could have a get together, tomorrow, " Edward's smooth voice continued.

I saw Alice's face light up with the promise of...decorating... and smiled to myself. Funny, I'd never smiled when I thought of the Cullens before.

It was at that point I lost my focus: I saw Jacob, Renesmee in his arms, he was laughing and smiling and suddenly I was bitter and angry again. Everybody had somebody, but not me. Rage bubbled up and Edward turned to me in alarm, but I was gone, running, running as fast as I could away. I tried to outrun the pain but it was still there, even now, running through the woods, to the ocean.

With a growl I returned to the present, found myself running along the cliffs, finally getting to the edge of a precipice and stopped, my heart barely pounding hard from the exertion. My paws gripped the edge as I stared into the sea, the waves pounding the rocks below.

Would it hurt badly if I threw myself off? Would I recover? or end this wretched existence once and for all. Let everyone else continue on their happy way. I was screwed. I'd never imprint. Never have children. Never die. At least not for a long time. I'd be in hell forever.

I gripped the edge tighter and stared down, contemplating.

Sometimes...fate gives you a reprieve, because in that instant, just as I was deciding what to do, I felt Seth phase, his mind instantly hooking up with mine.

I turned around hurriedly so he wouldn't see what I was seeing, the crashing waves and the rocks, instead I stared inland, to the woods. I tried to clear my mind of my suicidal thoughts.

_Hey, Sis, Emmett and I are going into Port Angeles to get a grill and some food for our get together, tomorrow, anything you want? Jake says 'hi' and he misses you, _My brothers' bubbly voice injected.

My brother. How could I leave him? I couldn't. Of course I couldn't. And Jake, he was counting on me.

_Maybe some pringles..._ I thought. I could almost see him grinning in my mind's eye as he heard the thought.

_You got it. Party at the Cullens! _ his voice faded away as he phased back.

The Cullens were inviting all the wolf pack to this party? And...going to grill for us? This I had to see, I broke into a wolfy grin and started for the trees, my paws scraping on the rock and I slipped. Suddenly I was slipping, falling, my back paws dangling off the side, my weight pulling me off the side to where I'd just decided I definitely did NOT want to go. My paws scraping uselessly on the rock, I concentrated and found my fingers as I phased back human, grabbed the crevices and pulled myself up. I rolled over and just stared at the sky, the dull gray a comfort since I wasn't looking at it from the sharp rocks below.

I phased back to wolf and carefully picked my way through the rocks and into the woods, turning towards La Push and home.

__________________________________________________

_Thanks for reading, next chapter up in a little bit._


	2. Chapter 2: Imprint

Leah's Happily Ever After

by Deaana (deaana . livejournal . com)

It really annoyed me at the ending of Breaking Dawn when everybody had a happily ever after except Leah, and I know she had a happy ending, we just didn't read about it, it was overshadowed by the rest of the events. So, here it is.

**Title:** Leah's Happily Ever After

**Author:** deaana

**Characters/Pairing:** Leah/Nahuel, all others canon

**Rating: ** M

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to Breaking Dawn

**Summary: **Leah finds love, she tries to fight it, but finds she's willing to fight to keep it. (Leah PoV)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its related stuff belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. Leah and all assorted characters are not mine, but I'll put them back when I'm done.

__________________________________________________

Chapter 2

"You look FINE."

My brothers words were no comfort as I stared in the mirror at the woman in the red dress. I was an imposter. How could I do this? Who did I think I was. I couldn't wear a dress. I was a freaking werewolf...a shapeshifter...I was fierce... I was loyal...I was...wearing a dress.

"Grrrrr..." I got out and went back into my room to change. I wouldn't be comfortable in a dress no matter what I did, so I'd just give up. The dress went on the floor, the jeans and t shirt came out of the bureau and onto my body and I was ready to go.

I was nervous on the drive over, Seth and I sat in the back while Mom drove. We were supposed to pick Billy up, but he called after we were in the car saying he'd catch a ride with Jake. I couldn't believe that the Cullens' had invited both packs AND their families. This was going to be one hell of a party.

Since I'd never come by the road I was surprised to find the entire driveway lit up with little twinkling lights, guiding us to the house. And once we got in view of the house I was almost shocked senseless. Where yesterday there had only been a yard, was now an entire deck...a huge barbecue grill and various lawn furniture. They'd built an entire deck in less than a day. From scratch, apparently. I grinned. Apparently, it was good to not have to sleep. We pulled into the yard and got out.

I could smell the grill was on and I could see Emmett with a chef's hat and an apron that read 'Kiss the Cook'. Seth bounded out to greet him and I didn't get what the deal was. Then I saw Emmett grin and tell some joke and Seth laughed and it all seemed all right.

The porch door opened and Edward came out, looked right at me, then Emmett, "The others are on their way, I just got a call from Jacob." He waved his cell phone for emphasis and the door opened again as Bella came out, Nessie in her arms. When Bella saw me and stiffened briefly, putting Nessie down.

Nessie ran to me...to me and hugged me. "Glad you could come, Auntie Leah, " she said in her sing-song voice.

I was speechless. She'd never really paid attention to me, or rather, I never really sought her out before today, but here she was, and she really was adorable. She reached her hand to my face and even though I had heard what she did, seen it, over and over again through Jacob's thoughts, I really wasn't prepared for the intensity of it. Nor was I prepared for what she showed me.

Nahuel. He'd stayed with them the night, staying in Edward's old room, she'd played with him in the morning, he'd played with Nessie, swinging her round in circles until she laughed. I was surprised by a stab of jealousy. I hadn't even met him yet. I sighed. Nessie took her hand away and smiled at me, turning to her father, who nodded once.

The door opened again and I expected Alice or Rosalie, but the smell that rushed at me was different, sweeter, muskier. I turned and was shocked speechless. Even though I knew he was there the sight of Nahuel brought up such a welling of emotion I wasn't prepared for it. He stopped dead and our eyes locked. Everything faded away from my consciousness, my pain, my despair, my loneliness, my anger, all faded to an unimportant speck in the distance. Only one thing was important now, Nahuel.

I have no idea how long we stood there, feet apart, not even seeing anything but each other, finally hearing Edward saying, "Wow. That was quite an experience...I've never actually read a wolf's mind as they imprinted..."

Bella gasped and I could almost hear Emmett grinning. Of course he hadn't read a wolf's mind as they imprinted. The only one he'd been around had been Jacob and Edward had been way to distracted trying to keep his wife alive to pay attention as THAT happened.

Everyone was looking at us, I could feel it. The charged silence that followed only intensified my thoughts on Nahuel, now that there were no distractions. The door shutting yet again broke into my reverie.

"Anybody want some chips?" Seth said as he came outside and pointed the bag at me. After a moment he realized something was wrong. "What?" he looked from me to Nahuel, to Edward, then Bella. Nessie giggled and I grinned.

"Nahuel and I were just going for coffee, " I muttered and grabbed the car keys from my mother. Nahuel followed, his gaze focused entirely on me. Then we were in the car and speeding down the driveway. In the rearview mirror I saw Edward and Emmett laughing and Seth still perplexed.

Beside me, I could feel the heat coming from Nahuel as I breathed his smell, strong and musky. I spared a glance at him and his eyes were still riveted to mine. I realized he'd changed clothes from yesterday, no longer in skins and leathers, he was in a football jersey and jeans. _They must've been Emmett's_, a small part of my brain reasoned. It only made him more yummy. I forced my gaze back to the road and took the turn that would take me to the only cafe in Forks.

I pulled into the parking lot, my hands were shaking, my brain a jumble of emotions as I turned the car off and faced him. He smiled and touched my face, before I knew it his mouth was on mine and I could feel our heat, pent up emotions, passion, all boiling to the surface. I gasped, my mouth opened and he took it as an invitation, kissing hotter, our tongues dueling, touching, the blood coursing through my veins.

I had no idea how long we'd sat there, kissing, making out, touching each other's face, smiling. Thoughts drifted away and I became a single white hot flame of energy, reaching for his. I could've stayed there forever, content to be near him, to touch him, to kiss him, but a knock at my window broke the spell. I turned and noticed all the windows had fogged up. I opened the window sheepishly, a blush spreading on my face, and stared into Charlie's surprised eyes.

"Leah?"

I swallowed, "Yes, Charlie, I mean, Chief Swan, I'm sorry," I started the car and the defogger.

"Yeah, well, you know this is a public lot," he glanced into the car and I heard Charlie's pulse pick up as he saw Nahuel.

"Charlie, this is my..." my brain flip-flopped as I tried to classify our relationship...lover? lifemate? "my friend, Nahuel."

Nahuel nodded to Charlie, his nostrils flaring, I could hear his heart still pumping from our 'workout', his breath was returning to normal.

"Okay...take it elsewhere, please." He stepped away from the care and I rolled the window up. I could feel the blush on my face. Nahuel leaned over and kissed my cheek, then my neck and sat back in the seat. With a whimper I jammed the car into gear and backed out of the parking spot, tires almost screeching as I navigated us out of Forks.

Everybody was away...at the Cullens...at the barbecue...I grinned as I suddenly knew just where to go.

__________________________________________________

_Thanks for reading, next chapter up in a little bit._


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the News

Leah's Happily Ever After

by Deaana (deaana . livejournal . com)

It really annoyed me at the ending of Breaking Dawn when everybody had a happily ever after except Leah, and I know she had a happy ending, we just didn't read about it, it was overshadowed by the rest of the events. So, here it is.

**Title:** Leah's Happily Ever After

**Author:** deaana

**Characters/Pairing:** Leah/Nahuel, all others canon

**Rating: ** M

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to Breaking Dawn

**Summary: **Leah finds love, she tries to fight it, but finds she's willing to fight to keep it. (Leah PoV)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its related stuff belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. Leah and all assorted characters are not mine, but I'll put them back when I'm done.

__________________________________________________

Chapter 3

The tires screeched to a halt as I stopped in front of my house. It wasn't much, certainly nothing as grand as the Cullens', but at the time I really didn't care. I had the car in park and Nahuel had me in his arms, almost in the same instant. I could feel myself begin to burn, I'd swear I was melting, there in my jeans. He smiled as he kissed me and I could feel myself shiver from my toes to my head. After a minute or two I managed to pull away from him and pulled him with me out the driver side door and up to the house.

Minutes later we were on my childhood bed, memories of my life surrounding me, my love on my bed with me. And love was such a puny word for what I felt now. It felt like my whole being was suddenly whole.

I laughed out loud a minute later, suddenly realizing the legends were right. I was immune to vampire venom. Good thing because I could feel his tongue playing on my throat, kissing me, nuzzling me, my whole being totally focused on the feelings coursing through my body.

I suddenly realized I was going to do this, right here, with him, and nobody was going to stop me. With a groan I reached for his shirt and yanked it over his head, tossing it in the corner of my room. He grinned and a fresh blush infused my body.

"Beautiful, Leah," he said, whispered to my skin, to my very soul, and I was lost completely.

__________________________________________________

The sun was just setting as I pulled the car into the Cullen's driveway. I heard Emmett say "Hey!" as he saw us and fought the blush that crept into my face. Nahuel touched my face and kissed me again once and before we could start anything I slipped out of seatbelt and out the car door.

"Burger?" Emmett asked as we approached, his grin was infectious. He had taken the chef's hat off but still had the "Kiss the Cook" apron on. I nodded and he fixed me and Nahuel up with plate. He wiggled his eyebrows at me but I pretended not to notice. On the huge lawn I could see Jake playing football with Seth, Jasper and Edward. They were tackling each other and laughing. On the sidelines, Nessie giggled and clapped her hands as she watched Jacob get on top of Jasper, only to get tackled again.

I was just starting to relax, sitting in the lawn chair next to Nahuel, when I heard a bark and everything went silent. Emmett dropped the spatula and took position beside Jasper and Edward. In front of them I saw Sam, flanked by several of the other wolves, looked like his entire pack. He was crouched forward, his eyes focused on Nahuel.

Jacob was looking from Sam to Edward, "What's going on. Sam, explain please."

"He wants to kill Nahuel," Edward growled.

"Sam..." Jacob said softly as Nahuel stood and walked toward Sam.

"NO!" I found myself screaming, and found myself in front of Nahuel, shielding him from my ex-fiancée. The sight of Sam used to make my heart ache, but not anymore.

Sam eyes still focused on Nahuel's, he growled, deep in his throat. "He broke the treaty. He came onto the res."

"What treaty?" Nahuel's clear voice questioned.

"It was me!" I yelled. "I brought him there. Punish me."

"Leah, get back," Sam growled, "Before you get hurt."

"Sam..." Jacob and Edward said, almost in union.

"Don't 'Sam' me, he broke the rules, he's got to pay." Sam's gravelly voice was unforgiving. His glare burned into Nahuel.

I took a deep breath. "Kill me then, too, because he's mine. I've imprinted on him."

There was silence, shock suddenly prevalent on Sam's face. "You can't...he's unnatural...."

Defiantly, I turned away from Sam and into Nahuel's arms. I kissed him and the kiss became fierce.

"The...venom..." Sam said.

I grinned as I stopped the kiss and turned back to Sam. "I guess ALL the old legends are true, after all, Sam."

"Football!" Emmett yelled and tossed the ball at Sam, who caught it reflexively. Emmett grinned, "Plenty of burgers left."

Sam shook his head and tossed the football back at Emmett as he approached Nahuel, his eyes narrowing. He glanced at me, then at Nahuel, his gaze fierce. "You'd better not hurt her."

"Never, sir." Nahuel said, with complete conviction, "She has my heart, forever, I will never hurt her."

Sam nodded and turned to the barbecue as the pack faded into the forest to change into human skin and clothes.

I watched them go and whispered to Nahuel, "What are we going to do with them?"

"Well," Nahuel smiled, "I **do** have sisters..."

------------------

_So that's it, hope you liked it. =) Possibly might do another chapter, then. Stay tuned. Reviews give me motivation!!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Stalking Love

Leah's Happily Ever After

by Deaana (deaana . livejournal . com)

It really annoyed me at the ending of Breaking Dawn when everybody had a happily ever after except Leah, and I know she had a happy ending, we just didn't read about it, it was overshadowed by the rest of the events. So, here it is.

**Title:** Leah's Happily Ever After

**Author:** deaana

**Characters/Pairing:** Leah/Nahuel, all others canon

**Rating: ** M

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to Breaking Dawn

**Summary: **Leah finds love, she tries to fight it, but finds she's willing to fight to keep it. (Leah PoV)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its related stuff belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. Leah and all assorted characters are not mine, but I'll put them back when I'm done.

__________________________________________________

_Thank you all for your comments, you helped me choose a direction for this chapter and I really did expect it to end after the last chapter. I might continue this as the mood strikes me._

__________________________________________________

Chapter 4

I ran, my heart pounding, my paws padding silently through the woods, my nose to the ground picking up the sweet smell I sought.

Up ahead I could see him running, his dark skin gleaming even in the ever present overcast sky that surrounded the Washington Peninsula. His black braid of hair, so elegant, was bouncing softly at his back as he ran, as quiet as I, and just as deadly.

I shot through another section of brush and pushed myself faster, coming around to meet him head on. I hit him hard and we crashed together in the grass, my large wolf body over his small half vampire one. I opened my jaws above his neck and breathed his air, nudged him with my nose.

"Awwww..." he said, groaning.

My jaws came closer and closer to his neck and he grunted.

Finally, I opened my mouth and my tongue lolled out of my mouth, I ran it across his face repeatedly.

"Aw...Plllt...ugh..." Nahuel said underneath me. I grinned and made a sound like a repeated soft cough.

The soft cough turned into a laugh as I transformed from a smaller gray wolf to a laughing naked Quileute girl. I leaned over and kissed him where I'd licked him and he suddenly stopped fighting and instead wrapped his arms around me.

_Oh, how things could suddenly go so RIGHT?_ I groaned in his arms and he smiled, holding me close.

It had been a week since the blow up at the Cullen house and Sam had pointedly ignored me since then. I guess he thought he was punishing me, I smirked to myself and realized that now that I wasn't part of his pack he would never know how I felt...I didn't care about him and Emily anymore, I didn't care about the pain I'd been through, I only cared about Nahuel. I'd spent almost the entire time with him-at the Cullen house! He was my life and I finally understood what the imprint fuss was about.

Edward had made himself scarce when either me or Nahuel was around and I couldn't blame him. He would be with Bella and Nessie anyway, and Jacob would be with Nessie, so things were pretty quiet there. I'd asked them if they minded me hanging around and they said they didn't, but I didn't have the mind readers abilities and wasn't so sure.

And what was the big fuss all about anyway? It wasn't like _Nahuel_ had signed the treaty. He wasn't really bound by it. And since he was my imprint wasn't he part of the pack? Wasn't Nessie part of the pack, too? and by extension, Edward and Bella and the whole Cullen family? The whole treaty was just so out of date it wasn't even funny.

They obviously needed to dump the whole thing or at least renegotiate it. I stared at the wonderful dhampir beneath me and smiled. Things were going to change. I was going to make sure of it.

"What's the smile for?" he said, his voice chilling me like it always did.

"I'm smiling because I have you."

He kissed me again and sighed happily.

"This must be so strange for you...the whole imprint thing." I kissed his cheek.

"Not really."

_...what? how could it NOT be strange..._

"Uh...well didn't you think it was weird, the compulsion to be together. I mean, we've barely left each others side for a week," my voice was soft but tinged with curiosity.

"Edward explained it to me."

Uh..._Edward_ had _explained_ it to him?

"When was this?"

"Hm...the morning before we met. I was at the Cullens waiting for the party to start, watching Jacob play with Nessie and he started talking to me, explaining about how Jacob had imprinted with Renesmee and how they felt like being together all the time and how important Nessie's life was to Jacob now...it was rather strange how he was telling it. Like I'd better pay attention."

I shook my head in sudden admiration for Edward. _Admiration_...for _Edward_?

"He explained how it was like magic, the imprinting, it happened all of a sudden and then you were bound together forever."

"And what did you say?" I held my breath for the answer.

"I told him it didn't matter since they were all male...and I don't...and he said that no, one was female. He said she was very strong willed, very protective of her family, and by extension, the Cullens. He said you were brave."

A blush rose to my face as much as I tried to hide it. Edward thought I was brave.

"I finally asked him what it had to do with me. He said maybe a lot. Maybe nothing. And then, that's when the car pulled up with you in it and I went out to meet you."

"Wow," I said, "Must've been a lot for you to take in."

"Nope...as soon as I saw you, it all clicked into place."

"No wonder Edward couldn't stop grinning." I kissed him again and soon all thoughts of Edward were gone as we tangled in the grass, werewolf and dhamphir, together, and happy.

____________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5: La Push

Leah's Happily Ever After

by Deaana (deaana . livejournal . com)

It really annoyed me at the ending of Breaking Dawn when everybody had a happily ever after except Leah, and I know she had a happy ending, we just didn't read about it, it was overshadowed by the rest of the events. So, here it is.

**Title:** Leah's Happily Ever After

**Author:** deaana

**Characters/Pairing:** Leah/Nahuel, all others canon

**Rating: ** M

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to Breaking Dawn

**Summary: **Leah finds love, she tries to fight it, but finds she's willing to fight to keep it. (Leah PoV)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and all its related stuff belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. Leah and all assorted characters are not mine, but I'll put them back when I'm done.

__________________________________________________

Chapter 5

_Hey sis, they're having a bonfire at the cliffs tonight, you going?_ The thought-voice of my brother Seth broke into my concentration as I ran, my paws striking the ground rhythmically, silently, as I made my way through the woods.

I thought about it, if I went, I could go alone, see Sam there with his fiancée Emily, and all the other wolves, some with their imprinted girlfriends and mope...or I could not go and spend the night with Nahuel. Again. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with that, actually there was no place I'd rather be than with Nahuel.

_Well...might not want to come if HE's gonna be around..._my silly brother's thought-voice insisted.

Suddenly I knew exactly what I was going to do tonight. _I'll be there._

_Uh-oh..._ Seth's whiney thought-voice said, _I don't think that's a good idea Leah..._

I thought it clearly and as loudly as I could: _SHUT. UP._

He did.

____________________________________________________

The light of the bonfire led the way as I made my way to the cliffs of La Push. I was right, they were all here, Sam, Paul, Embry, Seth, and all the others, including Emily. I smiled at her as I saw her, and she smiled back-at first. Then her smile froze on her face as she saw who was with me.

Behind me, his arm at my waist, was Nahuel.

The laughing and talking slowly died out as everybody saw us.

"Leah." Sam's voice was loud and disapproving, I could hear the alpha tone in it, but cheerfully ignored it. He wasn't MY alpha.

And then the sound of another familiar voice, Jake's, "Leah?" He made it more a question than anything else. A curiosity. Jake would never use the alpha voice on me.

My fury exploded out of me. "He's mine!" I roared, "And we are a couple. Now and forever. And if he's not welcome here, then I'm not welcome here." There were tears somehow in my eyes, and I hated them, hated the feeling of being a weak woman with weak tear ducts.

"No, Leah," Nahuel's voice was soft and whispered, even though they could all hear, "They are your family and if they want me to go, I will." He looked at them all and made a quick bow, kissed me on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Wait, " Jacob's voice broke the silence. Nahuel turned back toward him. "Stay. Please. We just weren't expecting you."

Nahuel appeared to consider it for a moment, nodded and then said, "I will stay..." I grabbed his arm in my excitement, but saw him turn his gaze on Sam, "But only if HE asks me to stay."

The silence and tension was palpable.

Sam seemed to sneer for a minute, but then he saw me, I looked into Nahuel's eyes that were still locked on Sam, and then back to Sam, pleading.

Sam sighed, defeated. "Stay. Please." I smiled and hugged Nahuel and then I heard Sam's sarcastic comment, "Don't think we have any blood sausage here, though..."

Nahuel was nothing if not quick on the uptake. "How about a beer?"

Sam grinned, suddenly realizing they weren't that different after all.

____________________________________________________


End file.
